Annabeth betrays the sons of Poisiden
by Hermes14345
Summary: I have made a redo of the story but feel free to read this one.
1. Story basics

**This is my second story hooks up with the first kinda but instead of TJ dating Annabeth well she kisses him TJ explains and I should shut up right now then you can read my story so here it is.**


	2. Betrayed

**Percy part of story**

I know somethings wrong here with me and Annabeth as soon as TJ came along, Annabeth wants to hang out more with him then me, and me and TJ are really close even though he came to camp a few weeks ago. He is a pretty good swordfighter and all the girls love him yet when they are around he shows no affection for any of them. So I decided to follow Annabeth to see what she did that day but most of it was activities but when it was lunch she didn't go to the pavilion and she went straight to the beach like Tj always does at lunch as I suspected TJ was just walking around on the beach doing nothing when Annabeth went running towards him with amazing speed and knocked him to the ground and started kissing him. I was about to run away when I saw all the olympians flash in and all the campers running towards them. But TJ shoved Annabeth off him and Tj started yelling at Annabeth about how she was cheating on Percy so he decided to run away like he always does when he is really angry and he walked straight up to me and said "Your girlfriend bro is a cheater and if all the girls are going to do this to me I am outta here. You with me?" So I said yes and we got all our stuff and left shouting the sons of Poisiden are dead Annabeth killed them.


	3. Camp duo

I** will be trying to post more updates so school is getting in he way im oly in 7th grade so yeah wait for an update every few days so heres the new chapter**

**Percy part of story**

My opponent was good I taught him everything he knows "Ready to eat metal." I said he didn't reply he just pushed harder and harder I knew he was trying I have battled him many times before so with a few more hits he would give up. He said "Percy I surrender you won again." So I helped him up and took of our armor "Percy" he said "You know its the time of year they have a council about us what are we going to this time. And the Primiorodals told us the giants and Kronos is rising so should we help them?" "Yes but we can't reveal ourselves exspecially to Annabeth."But what about our campers should we bring them?" TJ said. "Yes TJ we should bring camp duo to help them."

**Annabeth part of story**

Today is the day when the olympians have a council meeting about dumb old Percy and glamourus TJ. So Chiron took all the senior counslers to olympus for the meeting when we start talking about our leads on them when Artemis says "I feel two more presences in the throne room." out of nowhere two hooded figures are standing in the center of the room and the tallest one says "We know exactly where they are."

**TJ part of story**

**_Time pass 15 minutes ago_  
**

"Percy we have all the campers ready to go" I said. "Ok TJ tell them we will be gone for a little while wait where are our counslers?" Percy said. "Nico, Thalia, Clarrisa" TJ shouted. They all came running up and we told them we are going to the meeting. When we got there we could here everything then Artremis said"I feel two more presences in the throne room." Percy said to them "We know exactly where they are." Zeus speaks first he asks who we are Percy says he is Peter Johnson and I say my name is Travis Johnson Percy says to the Olympians "We are the leaders of camp duo we know that the titans and giants are rising again and we have come to offer our help." Ares is first to speak he asks "How many troops?What rank are you? and what is your group made of?" I reply"Roughly over 3,000, we are the leaders, and we are made of roman and Greek demigods. Zeus says that we were welcome to stay at camp half blood. So we bowed and left through the portal we came through and we told the campers to put your hoods up if you feel like it half of them did including me Percy Thalia nico and clarrisa. So when we went through the portal and arrived at camp half blood we were welcomed with thanks and praises but most of the campers were looking and shouting mine and Percy's name including Annabeth Chiron and our father.


	4. Love potion

**Hey guys still need for you to answer the pole on my page so here is chapter I don't what is it like four or five so here we go.**

**Percy's part of story**

When I got to camp it looked exactly how me and TJ left it. I saw Annabeth and heard her shouting TJ's name, I started getting angry at her I mean come on TJ doesn't even love her back. As far as I am concerned TJ doesn't like anyone because of his past. So when Chiron asked where we were going to stay I said "Chiron you underestimate me and my brother." So I got TJ to come with me to the beach and together we made the water into a huge liquid base then we solidified it to make it brick. Then we got some of the Hecate campers to make beds, T.V.'s, some games, and a huge hot tub, almost all the campers went straight to the hot tub while TJ and one of the few campers that TJ hangs out with, I think her name was Tashia sat down on one of the beds and they started talking at first so I went around the corner so I wouldn't be seen but close enough to hear and I think the conversation went like this "Tashia we've been hanging out for a long time and I was thinking that we should start going out? Would you like that?" TJ said then she said after a few minutes "TJ, well can I think about this for a little bit?" "Yeah thats ok Tashia it is up to you." TJ said then he walked out but before he did he grabbed his sword αντεροβγάλτης witch in english means ripper and went to the beach like does to think.

**Annabeth's part of story**

Wow camp duo had at least twice the amount of campers then camp half blood. And somewhere in there was my TJ what the I mean Percy wait a second, didn't Drew give me a love potion that made me love the first guy I see?

_Flashback 2 years ago_

"Hey Drew why did you want to see me?" I said "Well Annabeth I think I made a love potion and I need someone to test it." she handed me the vile it was red changing into pink so I took a little sip and I felt fine so I decided to drink it all the next thing I know I'm all dizzy then I hear Drew say "Annabeth look at Percy you will instantly fall in love because the first person you see that's who you'll love." so I stumbled out of the cabin and towards Percy's cabin and I opened the door and I see someone sleeping so I walk/stumbled towards the bed and looked who was sleeping it was TJ.


	5. the new demigod

**OK now I know this is chapter 5 and yeah so here we go this might get a little romantic and crap so here it is. "Just kidding there won't be percabeth but maybe some thalcy." Yoda "Percabeth happen will it thalcy not happen."**

**"Yoda get out of my story." Yoda "Thalcy only lead to dark side of Percy will it!"**

**TJ part of story**

_Flashback 6 years ago_

I was hanging out with my friends Myles and Payton before school talking about who were the cutest girls and who was going to win the school dodgeball tournament, so far we were gonna face the monkeys are team was the bus drivers since nobody beats a bus. When Myles said "Hey TJ I think the new girl is checking you out." so I looked around untill I saw her "Myles isn't that your sisters best friend, or am I thinking about someone else." " No TJ your thinking of Marrisa that's Tashia you know the girl who slips notes into your locker." Payton said but he sounded like he was saying durty dur. So when I was about to go to my locker when Tashia came running up to me. She said hi and asked if I wanted to go to the movies so I said sure and went to my locker then Payton burped but it sounded like a goat bleating but I ignored it and when his hat fell off and I saw little bumps on his head I kind of hesitated and when he ran up to me while I started walking away he said "Um TJ I uh... well I can't let you do that cause well you see your mom and me are taking you to long island tonight." I thought about that for a moment and came up with 3 good reasons not to go

1. I'm going on a date.

2. The finals for the dodgeball tournement.

3. Where the crap is long island?

"TJ I well your not exactly normal so me and your mom are taking you to a camp for kids like you. Your a demi-god you know the person Mr. Prey talks about in socail studies about the greek gods having kids with humans? So we are taking you to a camp to help you survive against monsters.

**End of chapter haha you were wrong yoda so yeah um there will be all the stuff at the top next time so follow favorite and vote on pole and reveiw.**


	6. Help

So I have severe writers block so vote on my pole it's on my profile so yeah help I need some help yoda won't get out of my head so vote.


	7. The truth is reveiled

**So here is the new chapter pole is now closed the winner is with 78.3% attack him ohhhh so sorry TJ. And um yeah so here it is.**

**TJ part of story**

I was sitting at the beach wondering how Percy's old friends are reacting over his returning and why he is not showing his face while I have nobody looking for me besides my old family and friends so yeah I really don't care. But I do wish that I had my old friends back. So I decided to go to the sword fighting arena and I picked up my sword and started walking over there I wasn't wherein a hood like Percy cause he looks almost exactly the same but I don't, I was taller and stronger, I had a tan and was really athletic, when I left camp half-blood I was 4'6 inches and was really skinny with no muscle what so ever so I went there in my favorite clothes a t-shirt that said "Hey you lookin at me cause you ain't supposed ta be lookin at me." most people think its weird but I like it cause where ever I go girls just stare at me. So when I got to the arena Percy was just hacking at the dummies he was a blur the whole time. So when he stopped he looked at me and lunged I barely had time to pull out me sword and block but he just kept slashing and stabbing at me my whole life flashed before my eyes when he jumped and knocked me down and can I say it was a really short flash. So when he let me up I looked terrible I was cut up and dripping in blood so he handed me some nectar and ambrosia when I looked up some really buff kid was laughing at me so I said "Hey you the piece of crap over their yeah you if you think you're so good come at me!" so he did he had an about a 5 foot long sword he lunged I parried easily so I attacked him lets just say by the time he ran out he was almost covered in blood. And most of the buff kids were looking at me with hate in their eyes.

**Percy part of story**

I was amazed at TJ for doing that to an Ares camper TJ is good but not that good, but since I taught him everything he is really good compared to camp-halfblood standards. So I went to the lake with TJ so he could see the lake for once since he never saw it when we got there he just stood there and gazed at the lake for what seems forever but when he started walking I knew better than to leave him alone for a while so I just watched him walk down the pier when a flash of blonde came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground and started yelling at him so I ran over as fast as I could and when I got there I pulled the girl of him she didn't come off easy so I stared yelling her name cause I knew it was her "Annnabeth! Annabeth leave him alone!" after that she came off him like melted butter on a plate. She started yelling and cursing at me cause she wanted to find someone "Peter Johnson let me go I just wanted to know if my Percy is okay so back off." so I started thinking of what to say when TJ nodded at me and said "Annabeth that is Percy." when I looked at her face she looked surprised, excited, mad, and happy all at the same time."Annabeth Travis is right but I thought you loved TJ cause I got some news. He's dead."I said when she started talking so fast I made her slow down and talk "Percy I only kissed TJ that day cause Drew gave me a love potion. Percy I am so sorry for you losing TJ must have been hard. Percy everyday you were gone I felt like a piece of me was missing." she looked exhausted after saying it so I believed her. "Annabeth I am not dead." TJ said he looked like he was about to laugh himself to death his face was red and he ketp on making wierd sounds. Annabeth looked like she was going to punch him but I stopped her with my lips and hers touching.


	8. Relationship issues

**ITS me again so yeah follow favorite and stuff so yeah here is chapter** 8

**Annabeth part of story**

AUGGGGHHHHH! I hate TJ I mean who does he think he is, if I were his mother I would kill him, but I am not so I will do it anyway. SO ... yeah I loved that kiss with Percy. Now I'm kind of scared of what Peter Hanson my boyfriend will do to Percy if he hears that me and Percy kissed. I swear if TJ tells anyone well if I told you, you might have nightmares for life. But if no one finds out I'm in the safe zone. So I'm just gonna break up with Peter and ask out Percy again, simple. But I gotta tell Percy. "Percy I have to tell you something," "What is it Annabeth?" "Well, I'm kinda already going out with someone but I'm going to dump him for you."

**TJ part of story**

"Oh snap Percy. That one probably caught you off guard. I would laugh right now but you would kill me so I'm not. But I might tell almost everyone at camp and then I'm going to post it on a website were everyone of the people who think your fiction can see and its gonna be freakin hilarious and then I'm gonna laugh." I look at Percy and he is as red as Annabeth. Witch is really wierd. But Annabeth has some hate in her eyes so I think that's not a good idea so yeah. I am really wrong when it comes to relationships but I think Annabeths boyfriend would want to kill Percy right now so yeah again wow I am a real idiot right now mostly always but I hate Annabeth and I think that's gonna bite me later in life.

**Its not much but I have had other problems lately but review follow and favorite oh yeah send me some pms for ideas and I will give you credit when I use it,**


	9. He is back

**Hey I'm back so remember all the characters that I make up are mine. Pm me if you want to use them though. So yeah um... Lets get on and did you catch the curve ball last chapter when TJ thinks I probably shouldn't cause Annabeths boyfriend will kill Percy. So let's do it.**

**Percys part of story**

Oh I'm gonna kill TJ. I swear to every god that if he posts it he will never see Tashia again. Yup I'm playin' that card so he better shut his mouth. So after TJ said that me and Annabeth walked away holding hands yeah I know it's not that romantic but she is dating someone. We talked about how Poisidens cabin now has 3 kids in it. Alex, Myles, and Samuel Annabeth told me how only Myles is a sword fighter and how Alex and Samuel are spear she told me how Myles washed ashore one day saying " I must find my friend. Must find Travis." Everyone thought he was talking about Travis Stoll but now Myles doesn't talk about this Travis much anymore. So we headed to Poisidens cabin TJ wasn't far behind but he was looking at everything so when we stopped he ran right into us. Want to know why we stopped, the whole cabin was was surrounded in water I mean it didn't bother me but it was still a surprise. So being the moron he is TJ went in without a weapon or with back up.

**TJ part of story**

I may be a moron but I don't care. What I saw in the cabin filled me with delight my old friend Myles but he looked stressed I walked up to him and he opened his eyes and drew his sword." Wooh Myles it's me TJ ." " How can I trust you" he pokes me with the sword " I have not seen you for 4 years. And you look completely different. Tell me something only TJ would know." So I think for a while, digging in my mind for a secret he told me and then I remember, " We had a secret code in the 6th grade. My name was polo and yours was potato." He thinks about that for a bit and smiles. " Dude it is you I haven't seen you in forever. But how are you here mortals can't come into camp? Oh dur Ty dur you must be a half blood who is your parent?" " Dude you cant tell anyone that Im here mine and your brother told me not to. And please release the water around the cabin or I will." " Fine but we have to catch up later."

**Thats the end of the chapter so follow and review.**


	10. The reveal

**Hey its me so yeah im not important but lets go.**

**Annabeth part of story**

After T.J. went in there me and Percy waited for him to come out when he did Myles and him were talking so I ran up and hugged him. Not T.J. Myles that's who my boyfriend was. Yes he is a little younger then me but I didn't care. I needed someone to fill the void in my chest where Percy was and Myles filled it halfway. "Percy this is Myles my boyfriend Myles this is Percy my old boyfriend." T.J. just gaped at me and Myles and said " Buh Perc and you an him buh no." Myles walked next to him and said "T.J. what do ya' think better then at our school. Oh yeah Annabeth this is T.J. my old best freind." I looked at T.J. and he looked furious. He said through gritted teeth "We've met. Also Myles did you know how much of an idiot she is she's a blonde." Ok now I was mad and satisfied at the same time because T.J. has blonde hair. "Myles I have to let you know one thing." Percy said "You can't tell anyone were here. You call me" "Yeah yeah I know Peter Jhonson and TJ Travis Jhonson. TJ told me in the cabin." The conch horn blew so we headed to the Pavilion to get dinner.

**Percy part of story**

"TJ go get the campers to the pavilion you know where it is." TJ ran off to get them so I headed towards Myles I was about to say something but Myles told me "Hey Percy TJ told me you and Annabeth used to date. I just wanted to let you know you can have her. Lately she would call me Percy and seaweed brain. So she must miss you so she is all yours." I nodded and walked away thinking _whaaaaatttt just happened _I was just gonna ask how he lead the camp lately but ok. When we got there Mr. D as always warmed my heart when he talked " I would like to welcome camp whatever and Peter Jhonson is it and his brother whatever if Peter has anything to say let him." I stood up "Thank you Mr. D if it wouldn't be to much trouble some of my campers would like to sleep in there parents cabin." When I said some of them stood up even TJ it was like this

"My names Jack and my dad is Hermes."

"My name is Jenna and my mom is Athena."

"My name is Tommy and my dad is Apollo."

"My name is Nico and my dad is Hades."

The whole camp gasped "Please can I sleep in my cabin just once." Mr. D just shook his head.

"My name is Thalia and my dad is zeus. I will do the same as Nico." Chiron just smiled.

"My name is TJ and my dad is Poisiden." Some of the aphrodite girls fainted. "I may have showed myself but that doesn't mean Percy will. He still has some of a grudge against some of you." And with that he sat at poisidens table.


	11. Portal not the game

**Wazzup im back. I wonder what TJ will reveal. "Nothing reveal will he!" SHUT UP YOOOOOODDDDAAAAA!**

**My note : when things are slanted that's in the people's thoughts.**

**TJ part of story**

_ Oh yeah that shocked a lot of people. **{don't mind me lalalalalalalalalalalalala} **So I wonder whats gonna happen for the rest of the time were here. Probably a lot of blackmail against me so they can know where Percy is. {Still me TJ, here is a lesson for you. Me/Travis Johnson and my brother Peter Johnson and Peter can control water like Percy. I'm surprised that the Athena cabin didn't figure it out.} This is the point when people start asking me questions and people want me not to tell the other people and that's when I crack. If you didn't understand that last part when Percy tells me something and he tells me not to tell anyone and people ask me the certain questions and BOOM I crack._

So know I decided to push the thought outta my head and eat. I started talking to Myles when I notice a black figure creeping behind the cabins. I waited for everyone to be done so then I would be done but then the smell of smores caught my attention so I decided to go to the campfire and sing a few songs and eat like a dozen smores. And by the time I was done I was so full I probably couldn't cut a straw dummy with my sword so I followed Myles to the Poseidon cabin and crashed on the floor. Not 'cause I was hurt just 'cause I was tired. When I was asleep I heard people outside the cabin so I got up and listened I heard them say " We need to lure him away so we can interrogate him." They started coming up to the door but when they opened it they only saw the other kids in the cabin because you know how we went through the portal to get to Olympus. I did the same thing just made it smaller. Where I teleported to... you don't need to know, just remember when you don't think of a place you want to go it could teleport you anywhere.

I opened up another portal and I pictured my old school in my head, I don't know why but I needed a place to clear my head. Before I stepped through the portal I checked my watch, it's a really good watch made out of celestial bronze with a bit of magic so whereever I am it ells me the time there, and my watch said 11:16 a.m. I jumped in the portal thinking _CRAP it would be about 9 a.m. there and its a school day!_

**Percy's part of story**

**Just kidding this is the end of the chapter vote on my poll to see what TJ faces at school.**


	12. Schedule

**Im back also plz review and I need someone to do the disclaimer so who wants to?**

**Annabeth : Are you freakin serious?**

**Me : Yes!**

**TJ : I vote Percy.**

**Percy : No I'll lose my cool.**

**TJ : Perce you aren't cool! Ima do it. TJ (the maker of the story) does not own Percy Jackson he only owns me, Tashia, and Myles.**

**TJ p.o.v**

RING RING RING! Thats all I can here as soon as I portal there and lets just say I would rather be killed by listening to opera. I saw a buch of kids running to get to their classes I ran to the office cause thats where I needed go and I thought to myself 1 week won't hurt the camps so I will just stay here for a week and see how life gets. So I went into the office snuck onto a computer and made myself a student again. So my schedule is

**Science : 8:05 - 8:50 , Room 104 , Teacher - Mr. Ruckdashel**

**Social Studies : 8:52 - 9:35 , Room 105 , Teacher - Mr. Prey**

**Gym 9:38 - 10:15 , Room 26 , Teacher - Mrs. Yerkey**

**Tech Ed. 10:17 - 10:58 , Room 231 , Teacher - Mr. Dusek**

**Lunch 11:00 - 11:30 , Cafeteria**

**Language arts 11:35 - 1:00 , Room 235 , Teacher - Mrs. Keach**

**Math 1:03 - 3:00 , Room 241 , Teacher - Mr. Pompa**

**Homeroom 3:02 - 3:25 , Room 241 , Teacher - Mr. Pompa**

**Locker #647 , Combonation 6-39-0**

I picked the perfect schedule for myself and I check my watch it's 9:15 and I am late for social studies.

* * *

**Hope you liked it favorite follow and reveiw and if you tell me what should happen in social studies I might do it cause I got a few ideas myself.**

**Peace out!**


	13. Gym class

**I'm back with a new chapter and please follow or favorite and review. I haven't updated in a while because I'm 12 and it's summer I have been biking and let's get to the story. But first this isn't TJ's middle school it's the towns high school. After I do this chapter ima gonna wait a week delete it and redo it cause I messed a few things up between the chapters.**

**TJ P.O.V.**

_Im gonna go to school, only got a few pencils in my binder, im ima looking, looking my class, this is high school._

That was what I was thinking cause I 'found' an ipod and started listening to the playlist and this was what the most recent one was, then I turned it off and took the earbuds out. I was wandering through the halls when a teacher or the principal walked up behind me and tappedme on the shoulder

"What are you doing outside mister?" he talked with such authority he sounded like Percy when he's very serious.

"Well you see sir I'm a new student here and I'm looking for 'checks watch it reads 9:45' the gym and I can't seem to find it can you help me find it sir." He nodds his head then tells me to follow him to the gym that was just around the corner, he hands me a piece of paper and tells me to get it signed by all my teachers. So I enter the gym and all activety stops. So I walked up to the gym teacher and handed him the slip I told him,

"I'm TJ I'm a new student here and the principal told me to get this signed by all my teachers. And to start classes right away." He pulled out a pen and signed the paper and pointed over in the far corner of the gym, he grunted which either meens go over there or something else I don't know so I headed to the corner when one of the other kids shouted to the teacher,

"Hey! can we play dodgeball to welcome the new kid? Me and him can be team captains." grunted and headed over to a one door closet and I was wondering how the gym supplies or the gym tools or whatever can fit inside that closet. But when he opened it, it was about the size of a classroom. He brought out the sack dodgeballs, so me and this kid stand in front of everyone and he picks first it kinda went like this? **Mine will be bolded.**

"Bryar, **me**, Rickey, **myself**, Brennan, **and I**, that made it clear to the other captain that I was going solo, so he shouted "Everyone he wants to do this himself so come on my team." So they all jogged over to him but the girls did it slower to get a look at my face. spilled the balls in the middle of the court and we both chose sides, blew his whistle and the boys on the other team all ran for the balls on their side while I just walked a up a few feet and picked up an almost round ball all the others were deformed from to much air in them. So I justed started bouncing the ball with one hand and I heard one of the boys shout 'Hey! We're not playing basketball!' and I decided he was right so I hurled the ball at one of the taller ones and it hit him square in the chest so he walked to the side of the court and then one of the kids threw the ball at me and missed so a few minutes later about 15 boys were on the side and 5 girls were left so I said "I won." but then one of the boys spoke up "You don't win untill you get the girls out, so hit them as hard as you did us." so I said "Get a life you mothe" **RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG RIIIIIINNNNNGGG RINNNNNNGGGGG. **

**And that's the end of the chapter I'm gonna make a redo of this after a week so yeah till next time.****  
**

******- Hermes14345**


End file.
